A transparent object or mirror object existing in a space may bring about difficulties to automatic detection on objects of the space, causing some smart devices to have problems in use. For example, in some possible scenarios, some optics-based object detection device may not detect existence of the transparent object or mirror object, and thus consider that no object exists in the position of the transparent object or mirror object, wherein, for the mirror object, it is also likely to consider that an image of an object in the mirror object is a real object. In this way, when subsequent operations are performed based on detection results of the object detection devices, problems may arise, for example, a user or device is guided to omit the transparent object or the mirror object and reach the position after the transparent object or the position of the image in the mirror object.